1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake system for a vehicle, and to a method for operating a brake system for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Published international patent document WO 95 13 946 describes an electrical brake system having a central module for controlling various brake circuits. The central module is connected to the brake circuits via a communication system.
Published German patent document DE 196 34 567 A1 describes a decentralized electromechanical brake system. It includes a pedal unit, a processing unit and wheel pair units for regulating the wheel brakes. The brake system is powered with the aid of at least two vehicle electrical systems.
Furthermore, published German patent document DE 103 57 373 B4 describes an electronic brake system, which has a brake pedal having two braking request means. One of the two braking request means is connected to a central control unit having an integrated brake circuit control system. The other braking request means is coupled to an autonomous brake circuit control system. In the event of a failure of the central control unit or the autonomous brake circuit control system, the remaining brake circuit control system is to control at least one brake circuit using its associated braking request means.
Conventional brake systems, however, are only insufficiently protected against functional failures of several of their components. If several components of a brake system fail successively while driving, this may result in a safety-relevant loss of braking efficacy.
It is therefore desirable to have a brake system, which—even in the event of malfunctions in several components of the brake system—still ensures a safe braking action of the vehicle having the affected brake system.